


Blackout

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [23]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Humorous Ending, Memory Related, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Johnny still has trouble showing true weakness around anyone, especially Amanda. What happens when his instincts kick in after a power outage?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Robby Keene, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Blackout

“Dad!”

“Yeah, we’re still here, Bud. Are **_you_** okay?”

“Yeah. Lost my game, but I’m good.”

“Okay, hang on and **_stay_** where you are.”

“But, Dad, it’s just–”

“ **Damn it,** Robby, what did I say?”

“Fine.”

The room was nearly pitch black and Johnny was already in his closet on a mission, dropping stuff all over the place.

“You know, we could’ve used your phone if you had charged it,” Amanda pointed out, “or, you know maybe…I could just go get mine from downstairs…”

“ ** _No!_** No one is going anywhere, until I find that damn box. I put it here for a reason and we’re going to use it. Now, it’s here somewhere, I just– **got it!** ” Johnny pulled the box off the shelf and brought it out to the bed. After feeling around for the right grip, he finally found the flashlight. He flipped the switch, “Here, it–” and two seconds later the dim beam went out. 

Johnny tried flicking it a couple times, to no avail. “ _Sonofabitch!_ ” He threw the light across the room and it smashed against the wall.

_“Dad?!…Amanda!?”_ Robby called out from down the hallway.

“Everything’s okay, Robby,” Amanda hollered, “something just fell.” She carefully traversed through the mess on the floor and followed Johnny back to the bed, “Babe,” she whispered, placing a calming hand on the small of his back, “breathe, it’s going to be okay.” As she got up closer, to put her other hand on his bicep, she noticed his chest rising in shallow breaths. There was something about the way Johnny wasn’t moving. Sure, he was pumped and pissed that the batteries had died, so the shakiness could be explained, but there was something more to it than that.

Amanda’s hand followed his arm and reached down, his hands still had a firm grip on the edges of the box. She reached to place both hands on either side of his face–that still wasn’t moving. “Johnny?…Baby, look at me… _please?_ ”

Johnny turned his head, but his eyes didn’t meet hers.

“This isn’t about the power going out, is it?” She asked rhetorically. She stopped to think about what the darkness, and the literal powerlessness could have triggered. Did it have anything to do with when Robby was little or did it go farther back than that? Then she remembered where she was...Encino wasn't that far from... “This wouldn’t have anything to do with where you were…in ninety-four, would it?”

Johnny’s head fell in response and his forehead kissed hers. “Were you here when it happened? You were what, twenty-seven, right? Were you out somewhere…” then a fearful thought ran through her mind, “you weren’t _**alone**_ were you?”

“No, I was…I was miles away…I was fine, but Mom…” 

“It’s okay, Baby, you don’t have to tell me anymore, you–”

Johnny’s body finally moved as he turned to hold her close. “I drove so fast, but the place looked….like a war zone. Things were broken everywhere…the place was a mess, I-I…I couldn’t find…I thought–”

Amanda could feel the shakiness start to ease away, but his hold on her was still strong. She brushed the hair on the back of his head, and calmly hummed. “Shhhh…” 

“I shoulda been there…instead Sid takes…without telling me. Had to find out from the damn neighbor!”

“Everything’s okay…you’re here now.” Amanda continued to calm him down, talking in a low and soothing voice, “Robby and I are just fine…it’s just a little dark is all.”

Johnny relaxed and pulled back, “I don’t, I-I’m–”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Shit happens. We’re all allowed to get spooked once in a while, right?” Amanda smiled, even though he probably wouldn’t be able to see it. She felt him kiss her forehead. “Okay, now,” she lightly tapped his chest, “you think there might be a candle or something in that box?”

By the time they got the blank white, devotional candle lit, they were met in the hallway with a beam of light shining in their eyes. “ _Damn it,_ what **_did I say,_** Robby?”

“Uh, if I remember right, and I quote,” Robby walked down the hall, “‘I’m putting this box in your closet, okay? You know, in case the power goes out or somethin’ **_AND DON’T_** use the batteries in here for your Walkman, Robby, **_I mean it!_** ’ end quote,” he could be heard smirking the whole way. “It was called an iPod…and they didn’t _even **take**_ any batteries, Dad!”

“ _You–_ ” Johnny held back, “I told you to **stay** in your **room.** ”

“Yeah, like I would _really_ believe that lame ‘something just fell’ excuse. I **knew** you needed my help.”

“ _Gimme **that!**_ ” Johnny took the flashlight from Robby and gave him the candle, “you stay here and protect Amanda, I’ll go check the box.”

Amanda put her arm around Robby, and whispered as Johnny went downstairs. “You _know_ he was just worried about you.”

“Yeah,” Robby sighed, “sure has a funny way of showing it,” and shrugged, “So…what’d he break, _**this**_ time?” 

Amanda tilted her head and raised a brow.

Robby just smirked.


End file.
